Handelswesen
Der Handel ist ein Gewerbe, das aus dem Ein-und Verkauf von Gegenständen irgendwelcher Art (Waren) Gewinn erstrebt. Die sich mit ihm Befassenden werden Händler oder Kaufleute genannt. Der Handel selbst wird häufig als Handlung bezeichnet und mit demselben Worte benennt man ebenso den Ort, wo Waren feilgehalten werden, den Laden. Brockhaus Bilder-Conversations-Lexikon: Handel, Band 2. Leipzig 1838., S. 323-326. Geschichte In Europa bestand Handelsverkehr bereits seit der frühgeschichtlichen Zeit. Schon in der Jungsteinzeit wurden in Mitteleuropa Feuerstein, Steinwerkzeugen, Tongeräten, Schmucksachen (Muscheln) und selbst Bernstein gehandelt. Wie die Landschaft Schonen auf weite Entfernung Schweden mit Feuerstein versorgte, so gingen nordische Feuersteinwerkzeuge, Steinhämmer samt Bernstein auf den Handelswegen in verschiedene Richtungen bis über die Niederlausitz hinaus, nach Thüringen und Hannover-Westfalen, nach Süddeutschland bis in die Schweiz, von Süden her Schmucksachen aus Marmor und Kupfer nach Thüringen, während von Thüringen aus Steinhämmer u. a. Geräte nordwärts an die Ostseeküste, nach Holstein und an den Mittelrhein gelangten. Als der Bernstein des Nordens ein gleichwertiges Äquivalent für die Metalle und die Kunstfertigkeit des Südens, besonders der Mittelmeerländer, lieferte, belebte sich in Mitteleuropa der Handelsverkehr und damit die Handwerksfertigkeit in der Ausführung eigener Metall- und sonstiger, z.B. keramischer Arbeiten. Dafür gaben die importierten oder neu aufkommenden Metalle und die Metalltechnik Anregung. Es entstand ein vielseitiger Handel, der von Siedelung zu Siedelung und von Volk zu Volk vermittelte. Eisenzeit / Antike Die ältesten bekannten schriftlichen Zeugnisse über den Handel in den germanischen Gebieten stammen aus der Antike und reichen bis in das 4. Jh. v. Chr.. Das Interesse an den mitteleuropäischen Ländern war stets auch oder überwiegend ein merkantiles. Selbst die transalpine Eroberungspolitik der Römer stand stark unter dem Einfluß handelspolitischer Motive. Doch die Ansichten über Art, Umfang und Bedeutung des antiken Handelsverkehrs in Mitteleuropa gehen selbst für große und zusammenhängende Gebiete teilweise sehr auseinander. Die Frage, was im Einzelnen als Landeserzeugnis oder als Import, was insbesondere als Import durch Handel und Austausch oder als eingeschleppte Beute oder Hinterlassenschaft wandernder oder erobernder Scharen oder Völker anzusehen ist, findet sehr verschiedene Antwort. Wichtig für das Gesamtgebiet war der Güterverkehr auf den Handelswegen zwischen den einzelnen Völkern oder Völkerschaften. Trotz des gegenseitigen Mißtrauens, der Abschließung voneinander durch Ödlandstreifen und der Sperrung der Verbindungswege durch Befestigungen bahnte sich der Verkehr den Weg durch die Völkerschaftsgebiete. Notwendige und hochbegehrte Gegenstände gingen häufig im Verkehr von Volk zu Volk. Der Vertrieb der Produkte von Salzlagern blieb nicht auf die Nachbarschaft beschränkt. Die Grabfunde von Hallstatt (8.-5. Jh. v. Chr.) zeigen weitreichende Verkehrverbindungen und ein Zusammenströmen gewerblicher Produkte von vielen Seiten und weit entlegenen Völkerschaften. Seit dem Vordringen der römischen Eroberung besonders von Südgallien her kamen italische und südgallische Kaufleute auf der Rhonestraße längs den Seen der Westschweiz an den Oberrhein und die obere Donau und schon in der ersten Hälfte des 1. Jh. v. Chr. zu den germanischen Völkerschaften über den Rhein. Cäsars Bericht (BG. 4, 2u. 3) erwähnt nur Handelsbeziehungen zu den Ubiern und allgemein zu den Sueben. Mit den Ubiern bestand lebhafter Verkehr (multumque ad eos mercatores ventitant). Mit den Sueben verkehrten die Kaufleute hauptsächlich zum Zweck des Ankaufs der Kriegsbeute (s.u.). Handelsgüter Wie der Bernstein vor allem aus dem Gebiet der Elbemündung auf den Handelswegen nach Skandinavien und durch ganz Mitteleuropa und bis zu den Mittelmeervölkern gelangte, so wanderten umgekehrt Metalle und Metallgegenstände dieselben Wege zurück in entfernte Länder von einem Volk zum andern. Die älteste über germanische Völker erhaltene Nachricht stammt aus dem Reisebericht des Pytheas von Massalia (ca. 325 v. Chr.) und bekundet diesen Handel von Völkerschaft zu Völkerschaft Plinius: Naturalis Historia. 37, 35. Beim Handel mit Pelzwerk wird dessen Transport von Volk zu Volk aus Schweden in den Süden noch in der Völkerwanderungszeit hervorgehoben Jordanes: Getica - De origine actibusque Getarum. 3, 21. Auch Metalle und Sklaven bildeten Gegenstände des Verkehrs zwischen den einzelnen Völkerschaften. Daß auch Lebensmittel, Vieh, Gerätschaften, Waldprodukte und dergleichen gelegentlich zum Austausch über die Völkerschaftsgrenzen gelangten, läßt sich annehmen. Allerdings hebt Cäsar (BG. 1, 1; 2, 15) bei den Germanen und benachbarten Belgen die Rückständigkeit und Abneigung gegen den römischen Handel hervor. Cäsars Bericht, daß die Sueben nach irgendwelcher Einfuhr wenig Verlangen trugen, ist aus dem Zusammenhang dahin zu verstehen, daß sie den Gütererwerb durch Krieg dem Handel durch friedliche Mittel vorzogen, denn sie verkauften ihre Beute den fremden Kaufleuten nicht umsonst. Gegenstand der Ausfuhr war in erster Linie Bernstein; außerdem Sklaven, Pelzwerk und Felle, auch Geräte und Werkzeuge einheimischer Arbeit. Die keramische Forschung nimmt Austausch keramischer Waren und Muster durch Handelsverkehr, in der Regel auf die nahe Umgebung beschränkt, selten auf weitere Entfernung hin, seit der jüngeren Steinzeit an. Cäsars Bemerkung bei der Schilderung des Handels der Sueben, daß sie kein Vieh importierten, sondern sich mit dem einheimischen begnügten, gestattet für andere Teile Deutschlands einen Viehaustausch anzunehmen. Wichtig war der Salzhandel schon in sehr früher Zeit: der berühmteste Ort der Salzgewinnung, dessen Wohlhabenheit die Einträglichkeit des Salzhandels bekundet, war Hallstatt im Salzkammergut; in derselben Landschaft lagen die schon in früher Bronzezeit ausgebeuteten Salzwerke von Hallein. Im Gebiet der Saale weisen häufige Kupfer und Goldfunde schon für jene Periode, in der Laténezeit Bernsteinfunde, auf Vertrieb der Produkte der Halleschen Salzwerke. Südwestdeutschland besaß im Kochertal Salzwerke, deren Produkte ebenfalls sehr frühzeitig zum Rhein hin abgesetzt wurden. Sicher sind manche Stellen alten, aber längst erschöpften Salzbetriebs unbekannt. Die Einfuhr brachte Metalle (Kupfer, Zinn, fertige Bronzemischung, Gold, später Silber, Eisen / Stahl u.a.), Metallwaren in Form mannigfacher Schmucksachen, Waffen, Werkzeuge, Geräte und täglicher Gebrauchsgegenstände; in frühgeschichtlicher Zeit Muscheln, später auch Korallen als Schmucksachen, sowie Glaswaren. Wein gelangte nach Südwestdeutschland und zu einzelnen germanischen Völkerschaften am Mittelrhein. Wenn die Sueben (wie die Nervier) das gefährliche Getränk ablehnten (Cäsar, De Bello Gallico. 4,2; 2, 15; s. Art. Ausfuhr), geschah es vermutlich hauptsächlich wegen seines damals im Verhältnis zu dem Preise sehr geringen volkswirtschaftlichen Nutzens. Kriegsbeute Von nicht zu unterschätzender Bedeutung war der Güteraustausch durch kriegerischen Erwerb und handelsmäßige Veräußerung der Beute. Cäsars Bericht über den Handel der Sueben läßt nicht daran zweifeln, daß es sich um eine Form des Handels handelt (BG. 4, 2). Der Krieg erscheint häufig als gemeinsames Erwerbsmittel. Der Beute wegen geführt, die durch Handel abgesetzt werden soll, ersetzt der Krieg, wie Cäsar andeutet, nicht völlig, aber vorwiegend den friedlichen Handelsverkehr und dient zunächst als Ersatz friedlichen Handels zur unmittelbaren Bereicherung, sodann zur Unterhaltung des Fremdhandels. Dieselbe Form des Handels, die sich früher bei den nach ihren staatlichen und wirtschaftlichen Zuständen auf Krieg und Raub eingerichteten suebischen Völkerschaften findet, zeigt sich später im 9. Jahrhundert im Ostseegebiet bei den Schweden, wo christliche Kaufleute, vermutlich friesischer Herkunft, das heidnische Schwedenheer auf dem Feld-und Beutezug begleiteten. Form und Umfang Der Handelsverkehr zwischen Volk und Volk oder der Fernhandel verliefen nicht ungeregelt und formlos. Die Völkerschaft regelte ihn, indem sie ihn gestattete oder verbot (siehe Ausfuhr). Der Handel von Volk zu Volk bevorzugte bestimmte Örtlichkeiten und Gelegenheiten, besonders an den Grenzen. Im Allgemeinen verharrte der Handelsbetrieb der vorrömischen Periode in Mitteleuropa bis ins Frühmittelalter bei recht einfachen Formen. Erst mit dem Aufkommen eines Städtewesens im Hochmittelalter traten wesentliche Änderungen ein. Der Umfang des Handels war nach Ort und Zeit verschieden; verkehrsreichere Gegenden lassen sich neben verkehrsärmeren erkennen. Eine oder wenige Saumlast Waren, Metalle u.a. genügten, um dem Händler den erstrebten Gewinn zu verschaffen. Doch hindert nichts, auch den Transport von größeren Mengen bei günstigen Zeiten und Verkehrsverhältnissen anzunehmen. Die stellenweise zutage getretenen Goldvorräte in einzelnen Gegenden bildeten einen beträchtlichen Handelswert. Im allgemeinen gewähren Depotfunde nur unsichere Maßstäbe. Indessen beweisen sie doch, mag man sie auch nur zum geringen Teil als Händlervorräte deuten, eine oft sehr ansehnliche Anhäufung von Handels- oder geldmäßiger Ware (z.B. in Böhmen, Schlesien, Schweiz 542, über 700, ca. 1200 Bronzeringe; in Thüringen 297 Bronzeäxte, 84 Bronzesicheln usw.). Es ist stets zu beachten, daß von der Gesamtmasse auch der wertvolleren Funde vielleicht nur ein geringer Teil dem Handelsverkehr entstammt, daß wiederum auch dieser Teil nur einen Bruchteil der im Handel verbreiteten Gesamtwarenmenge darstellt und daß einzelne Arten von Handelswaren uns gar nicht erhalten sind. Seiner Gesamtwirkung nach kann man aber den frühgeschichtlichen Handel nicht hoch genug veranschlagen. Die Fortschritte, die er bewirkte, sind z.T. bedeutender und wichtiger als in den folgenden Perioden. Römische Kaiserzeit / Spätantike (bis ca. 500) Während der Römischen Kaiserzeit (1 bis 375 n. Chr) bedrohten die politische Selbständigkeit der keltischen Völker und die Freiheit ihrer kulturellen Entwicklung von Süden her die Römer, von Norden die Germanen. In diesem Wettstreit siegte das römische Reich fast vollständig. Fast alle keltischen Ländereien wurden, mit unbedeutenden und ungefährlichen Ausnahmen, dem römischen Reiche einverleibt. Doch mißlang der große Angriff auf Magna Germania. Seit Tiberius beschränkte sich die römische Politik gegenüber dem freien Germanien auf die Sicherung der Reichsgrenze. Auch die Vorschiebung der Herrschaft über den Mittel und Oberrhein und die obere Donau und die Abschließung des okkupierten Gebiets durch den obergermanischrhätischen Limes entsprang nur dem Wunsche nach einer besseren Gestaltung der Reichsgrenze. Diese Ordnung der politischen Verhältnisse, die sich von Cäsar bis auf Hadrian und Antoninus Pius vollzog, bedeutete eine für die Germanen tief eingreifende, in gewisser Hinsicht verhängnisvolle Änderung ihrer Gesamtlage, auch ihrer Verkehrs und Handelsverhältnisse. Die Römer beherrschten die drei großen Wasserstraßen Mitteleuropas: Rhone, Rhein und Donau, und ebenso alle Verkehrsverbindungen, die von Westen und Süden nach Germanien und dem Norden führten. An die Stelle der früher allmählichen Übergänge zwischen keltischer und germanischer Kultur trat infolge der Romanisierung der Grenzländer am Rhein und an der Donau neben die germanische Kultur schroff und unvermittelt die Weltmacht und Weltkultur Roms. In den Rhein und Donaugebieten erstand im 4. bis 5. Jahrhundert römischer Herrschaft ein neues, vielseitiges Verkehrsleben. Dieser Aufschwung des Verkehrslebens in den Rhein- und Donaugebieten, besonders die Entfaltung eines reichen städtischen Lebens, äußerte starke Wirkungen auf das freie Germanien. Quellen zur Handelsgeschichte Die Quellen zur Handelsgeschichte der Römischen Kaiserzeit entstammen ausschließlich dem römischen Reich. Leider bieten sie nur vereinzelte und für die Beantwortung vieler wichtiger Fragen nur wenige Antworten. Auch die einzige erhaltene zusammenhängende Schilderung der germanischen Zustände vom Ende des 1. Jh. n. Chr., die "Germania" des Tacitus, die hauptsächlich auf Werken älterer Darsteller beruht und mit Rücksicht auf das Interesse römischer Leser abgefaßt ist, berührt zwar an verschiedenen Stellen den Handel, enthält aber keine ergiebige Darstellung des römisch-germanischen Handelsverkehrs oder den innergermanischen Verkehr. Ausbreitung des römischen Handels Die römische Politik trieb auch der Wunsch nach Ausbreitung des römischen Handels und das Begehren nach dem Besitz der Quellen des Wohlstandes der Keltenvölker vorwärts. Sie suchte dem römischen Handel neue Absatzgebiete zu eröffnen und zu sichern. Auch Germanien war diese Rolle zugedacht. Römischer Handel drang ungeachtet der wachsenden Spannung zwischen den beiden Völkern in Germanien ein. Der lange Aufenthalt römischer Händler am Königshof Marbods jure commercii beweist die Anknüpfung bestimmter Rechtsverhältnisse für den römisch-markomannischen Verkehr Tac. Ann. 2, 62: veter es illic (an Marbods Königssitz) Sueborwn praedae et nostris e provinciis lixae ac negotiatores reperti, quos ius commercii, dein cupido augendi pecuniam, postremo ohlivio patriae suis quemque ab sedibus hostilem in agrum transtulerat. Den römischen Heeren im inneren Germanien folgten, wie überall, Kaufleute und Händler: Märkte fanden statt und mit den Einheimischen wurde friedlicher Handelsverkehr eröffnet. Auch nach dem Scheitern des Angriffs zog der römische Handel das Land in den Kreis seiner Tätigkeit. Germaniens Verkehrsleben stand in dieser Periode von vornherein sehr stark unter römischem Einfluß. Ungeachtet des gegenseitigen Mißtrauens bildete sich ein reger Handelsverkehr zwischen den beiden Nationen. Dieser Handel war kein einseitig römischer, nur oder hauptsächlich von römischen Händlern ausgeübter, auch nicht allein ein Verkehr jenseits der Reichsgrenze, sondern ein wechselseitiger, der von Römern in Germanien und von Germanen im Reich, nicht nur im inneren Germanien oder nahe der Grenze auf germanischem Boden, sondern auch innerhalb des Reiches unterhalten wurde. Grenzverkehr Der wechselseitige Grenzverkehr wurde in friedlichen Zeiten und an günstigen Stellen eifrig gepflegt und war wichtig für beide Teile. Das ergibt sich aus den Beschwerden der rechts-rheinischen Tenkterer über ihren Handelsverkehr mit Köln, aus ihrem Verlangen nach freiem, wechselseitigen Verkehr über den Rhein; aus den Zugeständnissen der Kölner mit ihren Einschränkungen. Tac. Hist. 4, 63 - 65: vectigal et onera commerciorum resolvimus: sint transitiis incustoditi, sed diurni et inermes.. Der Handelsverkehr der Hermunduren im römischen Rätien beschränkte sich nicht auf Grenzverkehr (in ripa), sondern führte sie auch tiefer in die Provinz hinein. Diese Darstellung von Tacitus trifft jedoch nur noch für die erste Hälfte des 1. Jh. n. Chr. zu. Die Vorstellung, daß die Römer jenseits der Reichsgrenze einen Streifen Ödland freihielten, trifft nach allgemeiner Forschungsmeinung nicht zu. Der Handelsverkehr der über der Donau wohnenden Markomannen und Quaden mit den Römern war vor dem Markomannenkrieg frei und nicht an bestimmte Orte und Tage gebunden (Dio Epit. 71, 5). Als Marc Aurel den Quaden den freien Verkehr mit den Römern nahm, den Markomannen das Bewohnen des nördlichen Donauufers innerhalb eines bestimmten Landstreifens untersagte und den Handelsverkehr zwischen ihnen und der Provinz, entgegen der früheren Gewohnheit, an bestimmte Orte und Tage band, so stellten diese Anordnungen für die Germanen Straf- und Ausnahmemaßregeln dar. Verfügungen von Marc Aurel und Commodus zeigen, wie schwer Einschränkungen des Grenzverkehrs und Eingriffe in die üblichen Handelsgewohnheiten die Germanen trafen. In dem Kriege des Valens mit den Westgoten in Dacien (im Jahr 369) rief der Abbruch der Handelsbeziehungen bei den Goten empfindlichen Mangel an Lebensmitteln hervor (Amm. Marc. 17, 5, 17). Die Bestimmung des Friedens von 369, die nur zwei Städte an der Grenze (Donau) als Handelsplätze für den Grenzhandel festsetzte, bedeutete eine drückende Einschränkung des Grenzverkehrs. Auch die Provinzialbewohner fanden im Grenzhandel Verdienst und täglichen Unterhalt. Noch dicht vor dem Ende der römischen Herrschaft an der Donau und inmitten des Schreckens der Germanenüberfälle, noch nach dem Fall der oberen Donaukastelle, baten die Bewohner von Passau (Batavis) den heiligen Severin, daß er zum Rugierkönig Feba gehe und mercandi eis Ucentiam postularet (die benötigte Lizenz erwerbe.) (V. Severini c. 22). Jenseits der Donau lagen die germanischen Märkte (nundinae barbarorum, aaO. c. 9). Andere Beobachtungen bestätigen die Wichtigkeit des Grenzverkehrs. Funde in der Umgebung Gießens und in Nauheim Terra Sigillata - Gefäße, Bronzesachen und a. röm. Importware, dicht hinter dem Limes, weisen auf regen Grenzverkehr zwischen Chatten und Römern im 2. Jh. n. Chr hin. Von den benachbarten Völkerschaften hebt Tacitus hervor, daß sie im Handelsverkehr Gold und Silber zu schätzen wußten und unter den römischen Münzen bestimmte Gepräge bevorzugten. Die Bemerkung des Tacitus, daß diese Germanen unter den römischen Münzen gewisse ältere Gepräge, die gezahnten und die mit dem Doppelgespann (serratos bigatosque), überhaupt aber das Silbergeld bevorzugten, weil es für Leute, die Kramwaren und wohlfeile Dinge einhandeln, bequemer sei, mit Silbergeld, also mit kleiner Münze zu handeln, ist zu verstehen vom Kleinhandel auch in den römischen Grenzorten und Grenzmärkten. (siehe auch: Handelswesen der Germanen.) Grenzkontrolle Der Grenzverkehr unterlag der Kontrolle und der Zollpflicht. Die Sicherheit der Grenze überwog umsomehr das Interesse am Handel über die Grenze, als das Reich ein im Wesentlichen in sich abgeschlossenes Verkehrsgebiet bildete. Den Handelsverkehr zu erleichtern oder zu erschweren, ihm seinen Lauf zu lassen oder ihn zu sperren, lag weit mehr in der Macht des römischen Reiches als der Germanen. Zweifellos reichte der Einfluss der römischen Politik tiefer und wirksamer in Germanien hinein, als man gemeinhin weiß. Der römische Ritter, der die Reise zum Bernsteinland im Auftrage des kaiserlichen Hofbeamten übernahm, verdankte eben diesem Umstand den großen Erfolg seiner Sendung. Die Empfänglichkeit der Germanen für Gold und Silber, für Geschenke und Zahlungen, bot dem römischen Reich Mittel genug für solche Einwirkungen. Auch dem römischen Handel nach Germanien, besonders mit den der Grenze benachbarten Völkerschaften, verbürgte der politische Einfluss Roms oft Sicherheit und Bewegungsfreiheit. Das Römische Reich konnte den Handel durch Ausfuhrverbote beschränken. Gesetze der Späteren Kaiserzeit verboten, auch mit Rücksicht auf die germanischen Nachbarn, die Ausfuhr von Waffen, Roheisen und Eisengerät, von Wein u.a., oder schärften das Verbot der Goldausfuhr. Das war allerdings erst in der Spätantike Praxis, und kaum schon während der älteren Kaiserzeit. Die Politik, der Handel und vielleicht der Schmuggel förderten diese Dinge reichlich über die Grenze. Völkerwanderungszeit Während der fränkischen Zeit beseitigte die Völkerwanderung die Scheidewand, die die äußere Reichsgrenze zwischen den römischen Provinzen und dem freien Germanien bildete. Die Rhein und Donaugebiete, bisher die Ausgangsgebiete des römisch-germanischen Handels, wurden Besitz germanischer Völker. Obwohl sich dadurch der früher große Abstand des Kulturniveaus wesentlich ausglich, behielten dennoch diese Landschaften weiterhin eine erhebliche Überlegenheit im Verkehrsleben. Einerseits bewirkten dies natürliche Vorzüge, wie ihr Reichtum an Metallen, die bequemere Schiffbarkeit ihrer Ströme, ihre den alten Zentralländern des römischen Reiches und der Reichskultur benachbarte Lage. Anderseits verschafften die den Untergang der Herrschaft überdauernden verkehrswirtschaftlichen Leistungen der Römer diesen Gebieten auf lange Zeiten einen sehr beträchtlichen Vorrang. Dahin gehörten Bauwerke, wie Gebäude, Mauern, Straßen, die Fortdauer gewisser Gewerbe, wie der Töpferei, der Glasfabrikation und a. Es ergibt sich daraus, daß mit dem Fall der römischen Herrschaft keineswegs der vor ihrem Beginn herrschende Zustand wiederhergestellt ward. Auch das Verkehrsleben konnte nicht wieder auf den alten Stand zurückkehren. Gleichwohl brauchte es Zeit, um den Verlust seines mächtigsten Antriebes, der im westlichen Reichsteil zerstörten staatlichen Zentralgewalt, ohne deren tätige und überall eingreifende Wirksamkeit auch der das ganze Reich durchflutende Verkehr keine dauernde Lebenskraft behielt, langsam und wenigstens teilweise zu ersetzen. Merowingerzeit Ungeachtet dieser politischen Umwälzungen, Rückschritte und Hindernisse brach der Handel sich Bahn. Nicht einmal die Völkerwanderung vernichtete den Handelsverkehr. Zwar machte sie dem römisch-germanischen Grenzverkehr ein Ende, aber der Handel in und zwischen den Gebieten der germanischen Völker hörte nicht auf. Die in spätrömischer Zeit bzw. der Merowingerzeit von den Goten im südlichen Russland ausgehende reiche und farbenprächtige Kultur hatte zuerst Ostgermanien ergriffen und drang dann, gefördert durch nach Westen gerichtete Wanderungen ostgermanischer Völkerschaften, auch weiter westwärts vor. Die ostgotischen Überlieferungen von Jordanes und Cassiodor über den Import kostbaren Pelzwerks aus Schweden Jordanes. Get. 3, 21: per alias innumeras gentes ins römische Reich und über die Bernsteingeschenke der Aestier an Theoderich bekunden einen über weite Entfernungen reichenden Handelsverkehr. Selbst die dürftigen Berichte über Wanderungen bieten gelegentlich Züge des Verkehrslebens (Cassiodor. Var. 3, 50). Westfrankenreich Für das Fränkische Reich sind reichliche Nachrichten über den Handel überliefert. Die ergiebigste Quelle bildet Gregor von Tours. Innerer Handel und Fremdhandel erscheinen bedeutend und standen noch in Blüte. Die Verkehrszustände und -beziehungen der früheren Periode erhielten sich; man wirtschaftete weiter mit dem noch vorhandenen Goldvorrat und mit den Mitteln der Römerzeit. Eigener und importierter Wein, Getreide Gregor von Tours, Historia Francorum 7, 45, besonders Wertgegenstände von Gold, Silber und gewebtem Stoff waren allgemeine Handelsartikel, ebenso Sklavenhandel z.B. Fredegar 4,35; M. Gangerici ep. Camarac. c. 12, SS. rer. Mer, 3, 656. Wein, Honig und Krapp zum Färben von Stoffen als überseeische Exportartikel auf den Märkten von St. Denis nennt die in vor-karolingische Zeit zurückreichende Urkunde Dagoberts I. für St. Denis Monumenta Germaniae historica. Dipl. 141 ; Rietschel. Markt und Stadt 10 ff.. Gregor von Tours schildert das Handelstreiben an Festtagen oder in den Läden der Pariser Kaufleute. Junge Leute standen im Dienste von Kaufleuten (Historia Francorum 7, 46; 8, 34). An manchen Orten bestand lebhafter Marktverkehr, bei besonderen Gelegenheiten sogar mit Zollfreiheit. Einzelne Märkte, wie der von St. Denis, zogen überseeische Kaufleute an. Die Könige ließen, soweit man sieht, dem Handel freien Lauf, förderten ihn sogar. Theuderich I. lieh den verarmten Bürgern von Verdun auf Bitte ihres Bischofs ein Kapital von 7000 Goldstücken zum Handelsbetrieb, mit dem Erfolge, daß durch diese Beihilfe die Bürger wieder reich und mächtig wurden Gregor von Tours. Historia Francorum 3, 34. Ehemaliges Germanien Auch im ehemaligen Magna Germania gab es natürlich Handelsverkehr. Weinhandel betrieb man wegen der zunehmenden Ausdehnung des Weinbaus am Niederrhein z.B. in den Rheinlanden. Salzhandel erwähnt Gregor von Tours an der Mosel zwischen Trier und Metz. Sklavenhandel im Inneren Deutschlands erfolgte wie früher von einem Stamm zum andern. Auch mancherlei Schmuckgegenstände importierte und verbreitete der Handel in den germanischen Reichsteilen: Bernstein aus dem Samland, der auch als Zaubermittel diente, Glasperlen, Glasarmringe u.a. Glasarbeiten, Kristalle, geschliffene Edelsteine, Gewandnadeln, Gürtel usw., die orientalischen, italischen und westfränkischen Werkstätten entstammten. Auch Gewürze gelangten nach Deutschland. Slawen Den Handel aus dem Inneren Deutschlands über die Ostgrenze in slawisches Gebiet bezeugt die aufgezeichnete Erzählung Fredegars über den fränkischen Kaufmann Samo, der im Jahre 632/24 mit anderen Kaufleuten, um Handel zu treiben, ins Slawenland reiste, sich dort als Kaufmann an einem Feldzug der Slawen gegen die Awaren beteiligte und später die Königsherrschaft errang. Später verkehrten fränkische Kaufleute in großer Zahl im Reich des Samos, bis Streitigkeiten, die, wie früher im römisch germanischen Verkehr, mit der Ermordung der Kaufleute und dem Raub ihrer Waren begannen, diesem Handelsverkehr ein Ende machten. Auch weiterhin blieb der Handel über die Ostgrenze dunkel. Frühmittelalter Im Frühmittelalter entwickelte sich der Handel in Mitteleuropa unter der Herrschaft der Karolinger. Ihre Eroberungen im germanischen Gebiet hatten für den Handel der östlichen Reichsteile wichtige Folgen, denn ihre Politik stellte eine gewaltige Erweiterung des Verkehrsgebietes her. Die Vereinigung der Küsten von den Pyrenäen bis zur Mündung der Elbe und Eider verlieh dem Reich gegenüber den britischen Inseln ein Übergewicht in Verkehrsangelegenheiten. Der Höhepunkt der kommerziellen Entwicklung des Handels im germanischen Reichsteil lag in der Regierungszeit Karls des Großen. Unter seinen Nachfolgern jedoch begannen bereits wieder innere Streitigkeiten und Reichsteilungen, die zum Zerfall des Reiches führten. Angriffe der Normannen und Ungarn zerrütteten den Wohlstand gerade der verkehrsreicheren Landschaften und so sank auch der Handelsverkehr zumindest vorübergehend. Wichtig ist jedoch auch, dass in der Zeit der Karolinger zum ersten Mal ein germanischer Stamm als Träger eines bedeutenden weitreichenden Handelsverkehrs erscheint: die Friesen. Rheinhandel Auch in der Karolingerzeit zeichneten sich gewisse Gebiete Deutschlands als im Handelsleben bevorzugt aus: die Landschaften am Rhein, auch an der Donau, und die in der weiteren Umgebung der Elbemündung. Am weitesten entwickelt war der Rheinhandel (mercibus innumeris opifex). Die bedeutendsten Handelsplätze am Rhein waren Mainz und während der Blütezeit des Friesenhandels Dorstat (Wijk bij Duurstede) bei der Abzweigung des Kremmen Ryn vom Lek. In karolingischer Zeit beherrschten die Friesen den Rheinhandel. Doch nahmen auch einheimische Kaufleute an ihm teil. Am Oberrhein bei Worms verkehrten mindestens seit Pippin und Karl dem Großen außer Handwerkern (artifices) und Friesen auch andere Kaufleute (negotiatores) Urkunde Ludwigs des Frommen und Lothars 829; Mühlbacher Regesten der Karolinger n. 871. Lebendig beschreibt Ermoldus Nigellus zur Zeit Ludwigs des Frommen den Handel im Elsaß In laud. Pipp., Poet. Lat. II v. 89 ff.. Besonders der Weinhandel förderte den Warenaustausch und machte das Land berühmt; auch buntes Tuch und Bernstein wurden importiert. In diesem Zusammenhange nennt Ermoldus Nigellus das römische Argenterata eine volkreiche Stadt. Ludwig der Fromme gewährte 831 den Leuten der Straßburger Kirche aufgrund einer Urkunde seines Vaters die früher viel benutzte Urkunde Karls des Großen von 775, Mühlbacher aaO. *n. 199, ist eine moderne Fälschung Grandidiers, Bloch. Zeitschrift für Neue Forschungen: Geschichte des Oberrheins. 12, 484 ff. Zollfreiheit im ganzen Reich außer an den wichtigsten Grenzzollstätten zu Quentowic, Dorstat und den Zollsperren auf der italienischen Seite der Ausgänge der Alpenpässe über den Gr. St. Bernhard und den Mont Cenis Pass. Donau An der Donau tritt der Salzhandel hervor vgl. Annales Fuldenses. cont. Ratisb. z. J. 892: König Arnulf wünschte Wiederherstellung des alten Friedens mit den Bulgaren und forderte, ne coemptio salis inde Muravanis daretur. Die Zollordnung von Raffelstätten unterhalb Linz und der Traunmündung (zwischen 903 und 905) Cap. II n. 253, Mühlbacher 2 n. 2015 a gewährt ein anschauliches Bild des Donauverkehrs am Ende der Karolingerzeit. Sie nennt fremde und einheimische Kaufleute, die hier im Grenzgebiet oder auch weiter in das Fremdland, nach Mähren, hinein verkehrten und das Grenzland passierten: Bayern, Böhmen und Rugier "Rugi" meist als Russen erklärt, obwohl der Name Rhos im fränkischen Reich bekannt war von Vancsa als Mährer, Juden und Kaufleute aus anderen Ländern. An einer Donaustrecke von nicht viel mehr als 100 km Länge gab es vier Zoll- und Marktorte. Der Handel und Marktverkehr. unterlag bestimmten Zollvorschriften und Gewohnheiten. Als Haupthandelsartikel erscheint Salz, das auf Land- und Wasserwegen befördert wurde, ins Reich hinein und über die Grenze hinaus, und auf bestimmten Märkten gehandelt wurde. Außerdem spielte der Handel mit Lebensmitteln und Pferden, besonders mit Sklaven und importiertem Wachs eine Rolle. Die Zollordnung zeigt, einer wie reichen Ausgestaltung der Handel besonders an der Grenze schon fähig war, und wie weit die Handelsverbindungen reichten. Die Annahme der Identität von Rugi und Russen führt auf Handelsbeziehungen zu den polnisch-russischen Ländergebieten, und die jüdischen Sklavenhändler deuten auf die Verbindung mit den Mittelmeerländern, besonders mit dem arabischen Spanien. Nordeuropa Auch für die Nordostgrenze des Heiligen Römischen Reiches liegen Anzeichen eines bereits in karolingischer Zeit lebhaften Skandinavischen Handelsverkehrs vor. In der Verordnung Karls des Großen von 805 ist von Handelsverbindungen Sachsens mit Dänemark und den Ostseeländern zwar keine Rede, doch bestand in sächsischer Zeit durchaus Handelsverkehr in die nördlichen Länder... (siehe: Skandinavischer Handelsverkehr). Am lebhaftesten entfaltete sich der Handel im germanischen Reichsteil an den Grenzen und am Rhein, bei der Küstenbevölkerung und an den großen Strömen, was sich zum Teil durch den Gang der auswärtigen Politik erklärt. Auf seinen sächsischen Kriegszügen ließ Karl der Große Heerwege und gangbare Verbindungen herstellen oder ältere Wege ausbessern; seine Heerstraßen durchquerten Sachsen vom Rhein bis zur Elbe... (siehe: Sachsen: Handelswesen) Auch zwischen den Küsten der Britischen Inseln und des fränkischen Reiches bestand mannigfacher Handel. Das spät-merowingische Privileg für den Markt von St. Denis spricht von den Leuten, die zum Einkauf von Wein, Honig und Krapp (zum Färben) kamen. Für die Inselbewohner ging der Weg durch das Heilige Römische Reich nach Italien und Rom. Haupthafen und Zollstätte des Kontinents für diesen Verkehr war Quentowic... (siehe: Handelsverkehr der Angelsachsen). Westeuropa Im Inneren des Westfrankenreiches beteiligten sich in karolingischer Zeit die Friesen an dem Besuch der weitbekannten Märkte von St. Denis. Daher blieben auch Quentowic, Ronen und Amiens ihrem Verkehr nicht fremd- Überhaupt gingen vom reich entwickelten Verkehrsleben der nordostfranzösischen (wallonischen) Gebiete schon damals stärkere Anregungen in die niederen Rheinlande aus. Nicht selten erscheinen Juden als Handeltreibende im Fränkischen Reich, gelegentlich als Handelsleute, die mit den Ländern des Orients Verkehr unterhielten und orientalische Waren einführten, hauptsächlich als Sklavenhändler... (siehe auch: Westfrankenreich: Handelswesen). Verwandte Themen Quellen * Nordische Altertumskunde. Sophus Müller. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. Straßburg 1897 — 98. Band I, S. 186, 310 ff. * Reallexikon der indogermanischen Altertumskunde. Schrader. Straßburg 1901. Artikel: Bernsteinhandel. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 373. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Handel Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Handwerk